


Space-Age Reruns

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's always something new to notice," Jon explained, "and it's not like I have much choice until Starfleet sends a new recording... Plus it helps me unwind after days like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space-Age Reruns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic six-sentace day for the prompt "any sci-fi, any (+/any), space age reruns." (Also my 50th fic posted to AO3, yay! \o/)

"Cap'n, I find it hard enough believe you're entertained by these water polo matches the first time, let alone rewatching them when you already know who's gonna win," Trip said, crunching a handful of popcorn and waiting for a comeback.

"There's always something new to notice," Jon explained, "and it's not like I have much choice until Starfleet sends a new recording... Plus it helps me unwind after days like this."

"Yeah, I should've known that," Trip murmured before bumping their shoulders gently and smiling up at him. "I hope it's not the only thing that's helping."

Jon wound their fingers together and answered, "Of course not."


End file.
